Coffee, Gilmores, and Slayers, Oh My
by MaeAnn
Summary: Umm I'm trying to learn how to write better, So constructive criticism and positive feedback are welcome. Hope you like this.
1. Chapter 1

Loralei "Rory" Leigh Gilmore had been having strange dreams lately. Always about young women fighting strange creatures. Adding to that fact that she had been showing unusual strength, speed, senses, and dexterity, Rory was doing what any normal person would do. She was freaking out.

Walking across Yale's campus, Rory was headed to her dorm, when she felt someone behind her. Right as the person was about to grab her shoulder Rory spun, grabbed his hand and arm, and then flipped him over her shoulder on to his back. Then she straddled his waist and used her forearm to constrict his airflow. Rory did this on autopilot, letting her instinct guide her, in only a matter of seconds.

Looking at the person who she was pinning she lifted her forearm up while apologizing profusely. "I am so, so, sorry. I've just been on edge lately. Oh god, I didn't hurt you did I? Oh I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry." Rory said blushing.

"It's O.K. Ace." Logan told her when he regained his breath. "Think maybe you can get off my legs though? They're going numb."

Getting up Rory continued to apologize while helping Logan up. Waving off her apology Logan asked her if she was O.K.

"I'm the one who just flipped you over their shoulder and your asking me if I'm ok?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Yeah well, you look a little more freaked about what you just did then I am." He told her. Freaking out Rory started walking away, hoping to dodge any unwanted questions. Logan followed. "Hey wait up. I could be wrong but I think you might owe me an explanation, as to what the hell just happened here." Logan said to her.

Fighting back tears, Rory stopped and turned to face him. Holding her head high she said, "I have no idea." Then went back to walking.

"What do you mean, you have no idea?" He asked her. "Damn it Rory, talk to me." At the use of her name coming from him she stopped walking. Finding a nearby bench, she sat down. Logan sat beside her.

Turning to him a few tears managed to escape. "I'm so scared right now. I don't know what to do or who to turn to."

"Talk to me. I promise I'll help anyway I can."

And she told him everything. The dreams, the newfound abilities, the feeling like a freak. Rory looked at him. "Do you think I'm a freak?" She asked him, looking wide-eyed and scared.

"No, I think you're even more special then I originally thought." Logan told her. Grabbing her hand he dragged her up. "Come on, there's something you need to see."


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, Rory and Logan were in his car.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked him.

"To go see my great aunt Annabelle." He told her. "She's the black sheep of the family."

"Why?"

"Why are we going to see her? Or, why is she the black sheep of the family? Because they both have the same answer."

"What's the answer?"

"She's into the occult. She's also psychic." He answered her in a matter of fact tone.

"You're kidding right? There's no such thing." Rory told him.

"This coming from super-girl." Logan told her jokingly.

"Good point, Hutzberger."

"My friends call me Logan."

"Is that what I am? A friend?" She asked him. Rory admitted to herself about a week ago that she has a crush on him, if not something more.

"If you'd like to be." Logan replied.

Thinking about it for a moment, Rory decided this was a good idea. "I would love to be your friend." She told him. "But-"

"See I knew there was going to be a but."

Looking at him with her eyebrows raised at that last comment she continued. "But, you have to buy me coffee, whenever, where ever."

"Deal." He said. "I can't believe you just put a price on friendship."

"Hey I would have decided to be your friend even if you said you wouldn't buy me coffee. I just wasn't gonna pass up the opportunity for free coffee."

"Figures." The car stopped. "O.K. we're here."


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of the car, Rory was feeling nervous. What ifs, running through her mind. What if she doesn't know what's wrong with me? What if I'm some sort of freak? What if (well I think you get the idea).

Logan grabbed her hand, breaking Rory out of her thoughts. Giving her hand a squeeze he told her everything was going to be all right.

"How do you know?" Rory voice had a panicky tone to it.

"Because I have faith in you."

Stepping up to the door Rory rang the bell. Before the bell even stopped ring the door had opened to reveal a pleasant looking woman with white hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Ah there you two are. I've been expecting you." She said while moving out the way and gesturing them inside.

Logan gave his favorite aunt a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Aunt 'Belle. This is Rory. Rory this is my aunt."

"Hi." Rory squeaked.

"Now dear I believe I can help you with your situation." Annabelle said. She started walking down a hallway to their right. Logan and Rory followed. Walking through the last door Rory stopped abruptly. In front of her was a huge library with couches and a lit fireplace. Logan grabbed Rorys' hand and pulled her over to a couch in front of the fireplace. Once seated Annabelle began talking.

"The Earth didn't start out as a paradise. Not like most would lead you to believe. No the Earth was originally over run by demons who ruled the world. But for some unknown reason the ancient ones who ruled decided to leave this world and go elsewhere. They left around the same time humans first began to walk the Earth. The last ancient one to leave Earth drank from a human and then had the human drink from him. This human became the first vampire, who created more and more. Humanity was in grave danger. Three powerful Shamans took a young girl and gave her the powers of a demon. She was the first of many. In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Originally there was only one slayer at a time. Every time one died the next was called. Up until a few months ago. I do not know the details for my sight only sees so much but the current slayer was forced to make all the girls in the world with the potential to be the next slayer into slayers themselves. You are one of those girls."

Rory fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory was surrounded by darkness. Everywhere she turned all she could see was black. "Hello!" She yelled. "Where am I?!" Her words echoed around her. It was way creepy. Wait what was that? A noise in the darkness. A light somewhere off to her right. Rory started walking in that direction. The noise became louder. The light became brighter. There was a voice. She quickened her pace till she was flat out running. The close Rory got the louder the voice got until she could finally hear what was being said.

"Come on Ace, wake up."

She knew that voice. It was Logan.

"Logan." Rory was at the light now. Taking a deep breath she burst through the light into the waking world.

"Logan." She said again.

"Damn it Ace. You scared the crap outta me."

Opening her eyes, Rory heard something that sounded like a smack.

"Ouch!" Logan yelped.

Looking over at Logan, Rory noticed him rubbing the back of his head.

"Aunt 'Belle, what the heck was that for?" He asked Annabelle.

"Don't swear in front of me. It's unbecoming of a gentleman."

Rory burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah Ace, laugh it up. While you were out I just got informed that you're my Slayer."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rory asked.

"I'll explain that dear." Annabelle told her. "If you choose to fight the fight against evil then you will need a Seer. And a Watcher as well."

Rory interrupted "What's a Seer? And a Watcher?"

"A Seer is a person who gets visions from the Powers That Be. They tell you who is supposed to be saved. A Watcher is basically a slayers teacher and mentor. I trained Logan to be both from a young age. If a person is fully human then they will not be able to receive visions. But many, many years ago one of our ancestors had a child with a half demon. Since then, the rest of our line has a bit of demon blood in us. Not quite sure which kind of demon though." Annabelle finished with an afterthought.

"I need coffee. A lot of coffee."

Three cups of coffee and one conversation later Rory tells Annabelle her decision. 

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll fight."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewer. I feel so loved. Umm it kinda short. I just wanted to get them together because I have no patience. I hopefully get the next chappie out quicker and hopefully it will be longer.

For the next two months Rory trained with Logan and Annabelle rigorously. Everyday after her classes and homework were done Rory and Logan would go for a run around campus then hit Yale's gym. During the latest one of these training sessions, Rory and Logan were sparring. Grabbing Logan's arm Rory flipped him over her shoulder and straddled his waist.

"Well now I seem to remember being in this position before." Logan said right before he rolled them over so he was on top. "I like it better on top though." He started to tickle her.

"No. Stop. Please." Rory managed to choke out between her laughter. Logan complied.

"Only because you said please." He told her. Rory looked at him. Next thing she knew Logan's lips were on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rory deepened the kiss. A few minutes later they pulled apart for air.

Gasping for breath Rory managed to get a sentence out. "I've been waiting for you to do that for a while now."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Yeah I know, the last chapter stunk. Oh well they can't all be great.

Rory was sitting in the newsroom finishing up her latest article, when Logan burst through the door.

"We've got a problem." He told her.

"What kind of problem?" Rory asked him.

"Your first official innocent." Logan told her panting. He looked like he ran the whole way here. The printer spewed out the last of her papers. Grabbing her things Rory called to Doyle. "The articles on my desk. I have to go." Rory pulled Logan out of the newsroom.

"Details. Now."

"Vampires. Korean girl. Alley next to the Pub. Twenty minutes, I think. Gotta tell ya. Visions suck. Especially during math homework." Logan got right to the point.

"Got your stake?" She asked him as they ran to her car.

"Yup"

Getting in the car Rory started it up and they peeled out of the campus parking lot. She narrowly missed hitting two cars on her way of campus.

"Jeez, Evil Knievil. Who taught you how to drive?" Logan asked.

"My mom." Rory replied. It took them about five minutes to get to the Pub with the way Rory was driving.

Parking quickly Rory jumped out of the car and pulled her stake out of her back pocket. Logan followed. Hearing a scream come from the alley they picked up there pace.

"I thought you said twenty minutes." She exclaimed.

"Hey I'm a little new to the visions gig. Besides I said I thought it was twenty minutes." He yelled to her as she rushed down the alley. Two vampires were holding some girl while a third grabbed her hair and tilted her head back exposing her neck. They didn't even notice Rory come up behind them until she staked the one about to bite into the girls neck. He turned to dust. Rory finally got a clear look at the girl the other two were holding.

"Lane?!"

"Rory?!"

One of the vampires growled. Rory kicked him in the face. He let go of Lane and grabbed his nose. While he was distracted Rory staked him. Turning to the last vampire Rory told him to let Lane go. He Pushed Lane to Rory then took off to the front of the alley. Before he could get there though, Logan stuck his foot out and tripped him. The vampire fell flat on his face. Logan staked him.

"Ok that was way to easy. My guess they were like a day old." He told Rory.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. So very sorry about not updating. I have a tendency to procrastinate. I'll try and work on that.

After taking Lane back to Logan's dorm, calming her down and explaining the whole 'Destined to Save the World' gig, which Rory liked to call the DSW gig, Lane was asking lots of questions.

"When did this happen?"

"Few months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd insist on helping and then get hurt."

"Fat lot of good that did. I almost got killed anyway. Despite the whole risk of death thing I'm going to insist on helping anyway. And If you don't let me help I'll...well... um... give me a moment to think of a suitable threat to use against my supernatural best friend. Oh I know. I'll tell you mom your dating Logan."

Rory sputtered. "What makes you think I'm dating Logan?"

"Might have something to do with the fact that you're sitting on his lap."

Blushing, Rory tried to slide off Logan lap, but he wouldn't let her.

"Speaking of, why the heck didn't you tell me you two were dating?"

"Because then you would want to know how we got together and what was I suppose to say. 'Hey Lane, during one of mine and Logan's work out to keep in shape incase of a supernatural emergency he pinned me to the ground and kissed me.' Yeah that would have gone over well."

Lane reaches over and smacks Logan upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked her.

"You've been a bad influence on my Rory. She's not usually this kind of sarcastic."

"Hey Lane I have a question for you. What were you doing at the pub?" Rory asked.

"I was coming to give you a surprise visit but my car broke down near the pub. As I was walking to the pay phone, those things grabbed me. One more question then I'll stop for today. Have you told Loralei about your being a super hero?"

"I could if I wanted to but I'm afraid she'll freak out and tell me not to fight. I can't stop fighting. I mean I could if I wanted but I don't want to. I want to make a difference in the world."

The next day Lane went home with specific instructions on how to train properly. When she started to complain Rory told her that if she wanted to help with the fighting then she would have to train. This, surprisingly enough, got Lane to stop complaining. Logan driver was taking Lane home seeing as her car was in the now in the shop.

On the way to one of the few classes they shared, Rory and Logan bumped into a dark haired man with one eye.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Rory told him.

"That's ok. Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a Rory Gilmore." He told them.

"I'm her. Do I know you?" She asked him.

"Nope. I'm here on business. My name is Xander Harris. I work for the New Watchers Council."


End file.
